Cerdas Cermat
by Hikamiki
Summary: Summary : Setelah kecewa karena ulangan sebelumnya tertukar dan akan diadakan ulangan susulan yang tentu saja murid-murid tidak terima atas keputusan Happy-sensei ini. Mereka pun berdemo didepan ruang guru meminta jalan yang lebih ringan lagi. Mau tau jalan ringan itu seperti apa? udah ketauan dari judul ya? ya weslah baca aja! apa? gak mau? -pundung-


Disclaimer : Hiro mashima

Rating : SU

Genre : Humor maksa

Warning : OOC, Typos, Ancur, dll tentukan sendiri.

Saquel dari "Salah Soal" langsung aja.

Summary :

Setelah kecewa karna ulangan sebelumnya tertukar dan akan diadakan ulangan susulan

yang tentu saja murid-murid tidak terima atas keputusan Happy-sensei ini. Mereka pun

berdemo didepan ruang guru meminta jalan yang lebih ringan lagi. Mau tau jalan ringan

itu seperti apa? udah ketauan dari judul ya? ya weslah baca aja! apa? gak mau?

-pundung-

Cerdas Cermat

Chapter 1 Prolog

Seperti biasa diawal cerita kita awali dengan cuaca. Di pagi hari yang cerah ini kita dapat berkumpul

-mangmaupidato-

Disekolah, tepatnya didepan ruang guru,(taukan sekolah mana?) terlihat murid-murid sibuk demo dengan berbagai spanduk yang

bertuliskan

"Kasihanilah kami Happy-sensei"

"Bunuh aja gua!"

"Turunkan harga bir!"

Dengan dibantu aksi debuz oleh Natsu, tenpa oleh Erza, aksi strippis dari Gray, lope-lope imajiner yang dikirimkan Juvia untuk Gray,

sampai tarian hula-hula dari Makarov(?)

"Mereka sedang apa?" tanya Carla bingung, sementara Happy tertawa (sok) misterius. Carla sweatdrop plus jatuh duduk.

"Fu fu fu menarik..." ucap Happy masih senyam-senyum sakit jiwa. Kemudian Happy-sensei keluar dari ruang guru sambil membawa toa

lalu berteriak dihadapan murid-murid.

"ULANGAN SUSULAN DIBATALKAN..." semua bersorak senang.

"kan...kan...kan..." Gajeel menggemakan -kurang kerjaan-

"Itu baru LAKI-LAKI!"ucap Elfman ikut demo disitu dengan memegang kertas karton yang bertuliskan **Happy Sensei Bukan LAKI-LAKI**

**"**TAPI SEBAGAI GANTINYA..."

"Nya...nya...nya..." Gajeel masih setia menggemakan kata.

Murid-murid pada tegang menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimat Happy Sensei.

"Huacuihhh~'' Laxus yang gak ikut demo alias numpang lewat malah bersin yang sukses bikin suasana jadi menegangkan.

"Aho..aho..." Suaru burung gagak dilangit menambah suasana terasa romantis(?)

"Kelamaan! Gua ancurin nih sekolah!" Natsu yang mudah panas itu mengacungkan sapu lidi kedepan senseinya.

"AKU AKAN MENGIRIM 5 ORANG DIANTARA KALIAN UNTUK MENGIKUTI CERDAS CERMAT MELAWAN SEKOLAH DARI BLUE PEGASUS HIGH SCHOOL." Teriak Happy-sensei dengan sekali tarikan napas tanpa jeda.

"Secol eh hool eh cool... cool... cool... Eh! APA?!" rupanya Gajeel telmi saudara-saudara.

"5 orang itu adalah..."

Singkat cerita latar beralih ke hari "H" nya.

Disebuah studio transfiore yang telah diselenggarai oleh beberapa sponsor yang di sensor(?) entah kenapa acara ini begitu meriah dan dihebohkan. Acarapun segera selesai eh dimulai.

"Langsung aja kita panggilkan sang penantang dari sekolah Blue Pegasus-kapoh!" teriak Chapati Lola (loading lama) sebagai pembawa acara. Seketika lampu menyoroti penampakan dari perwakilan sekolah Blue Pegasus. Tampak Threemen's berjalan sambil nari-nari dan berpose absurd, dibelakangnya disusul oleh Ichiya yang langsung promosi parfum.

"Ano... apa orang itu gak pernah lulus ya?"

"Mukanya tua untuk ukuran anak SMA"

"Terlalu cebol untuk ukuran manusia" kira-kira begitulah bisik-bisik para penonton.

"Itu masih mending, dari pada yang dibelakangnya? gua kira itu hantu!" celetuk salah satu penonton.

"OMJ!"-Oh My Jashin(?)-

"What the..."

*pause* (author mendadak NaBrak -nahan berkah-)

*play* (author kelar jongjoy -jongkok enjoy-)

Dibeakang Ichiya adalah...(Miki: kuatkan iman anda masing-masing. Hika: -swt-) Bob! Bukankah Bob itu kepala sekolah? memakai seragam SMA pula yang kelihatan kesempitan. Oh, jangan lupakan make-up setebal 5 senti itu dan juga kepala botak kinclong seperti telur ayam kampung yang menambah kesan horor sekaligus gangguan iritasi pada mata penonton.

"Disarankan kepada penonton dan pemirsa dirumah untuk menggunakan kacamata. Terima kasih-kapoh" ucap Chapati (gak) Lola berinisiatif

"Tunggu! apa mahluk halus seperti dia boleh ikut dalam acara ini?" protes Makarov selaku kepala sekolah Fairytail menunjuk yang dimaksud alias siluman banci taman lawang aka Bob

"Mahkluk? Ih~kamyu jahara dueh! eike suka." Bob kecentilan sambil kedip-kedipin mata kelilipan maskara. Seketika Makarov mengeluarkan tasbih(?) dan berdoa agar terhindar dari godaan setan yang terkutuk (yang menyerupai siluman campuran banci taman lawang dan preman pasar didepannya ini).

"Tidak ada peraturan yang melarangnya." Jawab Chapati (sedikit)Lola sambil garuk-garuk kepala labunya dan melupakan embel-embel 'kapoh'nya

"Malu-maluin. Kenapa bukan gua aja yang ngikut." Umpat Jenny kesal.

"Master Bob terlihat 'menly'." itulah efek karena tidak memakai kacamata.

"Eh, buseh... ini klonannya Ichiya sejak kapan munculnya?" Inner Jenny ngeri tapi, direalita ia cuma berkata...

"Nichiya-sensei benar." walau dalam hati enek setengah mampus.

"Selanjutnya kita sambut sekolah dari Fairy tail-kapoh."

"Lama banget manggilnya! kaki gua udah pegel nunggu sambil berdiri!" Komentar Natsu.

Sekolah Fairytail dibuat heboh sesaat kemunculan Natsu. Bukan untuk menyemangati melainkan berfikir hal-hal yang negatif mengingat Natsu bodoh dalam semua mata pelajaran kecuali olahraga.

"Happy-sensei mengapa kau kirim orang bodoh macam Natsu! kemana top ringking fairytail?" teriak Freed sambil mencekik leher Happy.

"Le lepas-uhuk- kau tau sendiri pas insiden salah soal, Levy langsung dilarikan kerumah sakit karena menelan rautan. Kalau Erza dia lebih mentingin kencan , sementara Lucy digantikan si Natsu bilang kalau Gray ikut dia juga ikut . Sebagai rival abadi Natsu gak mau ngalah."

Setelah Natsu, munculah Gray bersama Gajeel yang sibuk makein Gray baju. Namun, percuma setelah dipakai dibuka lagi. Gajeel yang kesel langsung ngiket tangan Gray pake tali yang entah didapat darimana.

"Happy-sensei mengapa Gajeel bisa ikut?!" teriak Romeo menirukan Freed alias mencekik Happy.

"Hmp... hah~ Ada modusnya dia ngikut."Happy-sensei masih sabar.

"Modus apaan?"

"Pengen terkenal ditivi sambil nyanyi lagu kebanggaannya."

Selanjutnya keluarlah Elfman dengan tampang tablonya.

"Berjuanglah." Mira dan Lisanna menyemangati.

"Keluar sudah keempat idiot." Gumam Makarov pucat.

Yang terakhir keluarlah Laxus.

"KYAAAAA..." Teriak para Raijin termasuk Cana yang langsung berubah kostum menjadi cheerleader(?)

"GIVE ME L GIVE ME A GIVE ME X GIVE ME U GIVE MEEEEEEEEE...S!" Para Raijin mulai menggila.

"Foto-foto ah~" Ucap Evagreen yang malah memfoto Elfman. Bixlow yang melihat hanya sweatdrop.

"Anak itu mengikuti cerdas cermat hanya untuk mengincar parfum milik Ichiya." Inner Makarov menatap horror cucunya. (Author/Reader : *mangap*)

Jet siap-saip ingin mencekik Happy Sensei sambil bertanya namun...

"Lu kalo mau nyekik gue sambil nanya gue jadiin ikan asin loh!" Ancam Happy dengan bahas gahoel mengantisipasi marabahaya yang akan datang. Habis sudah kesabarannya.

"Hehe..." Jet cuman cengengesan.

"Karena pemain telah berkumpul langsung saja ke segmen pertama yaitu..."

TBC

Behind the Scene :

Miki : ada yang penasaran selanjutnya bakal kaya apa?*smirk*

Hika : HUAAAAA... ada yang mau bantu ngerjain PR tidakkk?

Miki : Abaikan Hika, tanpa ditanya juga pasti jawabanya gk mau.

Hika : ohhh! gitu yaaa, Miki bukan **LAKI-LAKI!**

Miki : Aku kan perempuan! heh~ belom bisa mgomong Ciao...

Hika : Baiklah! Revieww!

Miki : Mohon maaf yang nungguin sequel dari fic "Salah Soal" lama banget ya? #ditimpuk Hika pake Ro-chan

Bonus iklan Gaje :

Disebuah hutan rimba pedalaman Kalimantan, munculah sosok manusia purba alias tarzan sedang berayun dari cabang pohon ke cabang lainnya dengan satu tangan, sedangkan tangan satunya memegang Al-Quran(?) lalu berteriak

"ASSALAMUALIKUM YA READER PLEASE DI REVIEW YA..."

-END-


End file.
